the_case_of_the_missing_princefandomcom-20200214-history
Rachael Pendragon
"You don't know her.''- Rachael Appearance The princess of Camelot has flowing black hair that sparkles in the moonlight, delicate peachy skin, pale pink lips. she also has sky-blue eyes with silver specks that will twinkle when she is happy. Personality She is a caring person, doesn’t have many friends. A tiny bit shy, ambitious and funny. Loves dancing and fencing. Very different from Celina. She is possessive and she will lose her temper and you’ll forever be on her bad side. The only people who can control her are her family. Biography Early Life Rachael was given to the King of Emerald Kingdom. When Alexandria told her that she was the princess of Camelot and that her sister was becoming, Rachael ran away to Camelot. She was only 8 and almost died once but she made it in time for the coronation. She stayed in the castle while Edward and Celina were at Legends. Abilities * she can grant wishes born from the soul * She can restore people’s magic. * She is good at fencing. Relationships Love Interest Rachael has shone no affection to anyone but her family. Probably because she is only twelve. Family Celina Celina helps Rachael with whatever she needs. Celina is more of a mother figure to Rachael. Rachael tries the best to be of use to her queen. On the quest, Rachael asked Celina to help her train for the possible challenges ahead which Celina said yes to. They spent more time together and Rachael saw that her big sister was a lot like her, confused and scared. Rachael is greatly upset when Celina is kidnapped and when Celina finds out that they are not sisters she is depressed. Guinevere Rachael will always explode if someone speaks wrong of her mother. Guinevere was her childhood hero. It was the best thing when she found out that her favourite character was her mother. Arthur Rachael loves the Arthurian Legend and finished the whole book in two days. She admired Arthur's leadership skills and compassion for his wife. Lancelot Rachael and Lancelot have a playful relationship. Upon first look at their relationship, Lancelot picked Rachael and remarked on how big she had gotten like she was five and Rachael had giggled at this. They have a terrific relationship and Rachael is not upset that she has a step-dad or how she got that step-dad. Edward Edward and Rachael get into a lot of fights and most of the time can't be in the same room as each other for 5 minutes before they're glaring at each other. She isn't too upset to find out that they are not siblings. Cadence Rachael loves her little sister and is a tiny bit jealous of her. She wishes she was able to spend half the amount of time Cadence spends with their mother. Alexandria Rachael never really liked Alexandria once she found out that she bullied Celina. They have an okay relationship. James James looked after Rachael and they were very happy in each other's company. Rose Rachael doesn't know Rose that well but is fine with her. Friends Alissa Rachael admired Alissa's loyalty and honesty. They became close friends and found they had a lot in common. Juleka Rachael was freaked out by Juleka's appearance. She saw that Juleka was distant from the others. She talked to her often and soon she was so used to Juleka's looks that she didn't even notice it. They were friends very quickly. Trivia * Rachael's fingerglimmer has not been unlocked but halfway through the journey, her finger glowed a shiny silver. * Rachael's name means 'ewe' * She is the princess of Camelot * Is 12 Quotes 'Things aren't always what they seem.' 'This is a quest for the brave, not the cowards.' 'This is real life, not a fairytale.' Rachael Magical Elf.jpg Rachael Wedding Dress.jpg Rachael.jpg Rachael_LZW.png Rachael French Folklore.jpg Rachael Perfect Maiden.jpg Rachael Maiden.jpg